Une chance de tout changer
by Samantha Potter-Weasley
Summary: 1977 Lily a une chance de tout changer. Saura-t-elle la saisir ? Et si oui fera t elle les bons choix ? Car il n'est pas aisé de décider quand la vie de tant de personnes est en jeu ... JPLE SBOC RLOC PPOC
1. Prologue

Note : Voilà, je vous présente ma première fic, mon premier essai, soyez indulgents. J'espère que ma fic vous plaira.

Disclaimer : Bien entendu, rien n'est à moi, tout est à la très talentueuse JK Rowling (à part quelques personnages secondaires que vous reconnaîtrez aisément). 

Bon, pas plus de blabla, voici ma fic : 

**Prologue:**

Il faisait nuit. Une nuit d'un noir d'encre comme il n'y en avait très peu. Deux hommes se parlaient. On aurait cru des jumeaux. Non, plutôt des frères. Bien qu'ils se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau un détail les différenciaient tout de même : ils devaient avoir une vingtaine d'année d'écart.

- Il le faut vraiment, disait le plus âgé, tout dépendra d'elle et de son choix.

- J'ai peur de lui infliger cette souffrance, le savoir va la détruire. Vous êtes sûr que son choix fera pencher la balance en notre faveur ?

- Oui, ou l'avenir sera bien sombre

- Bien, que dois-je faire ?

- Juste lui montrer. Le reste se fera de lui-même, son cœur la guidera. 

- Pourquoi ne l'avez-vous pas fait ?

- J'avais peur moi aussi de lui infliger cette souffrance, elle avait l'air tellement joyeuse. Malheureusement, il faudra lui montrer le plus tôt possible, il faut vraiment que vous le fassiez, dit-il en accentuant bien sur le vous. Elle va subir de terribles épreuves. 

Puis il ajouta en soupirant

- Si jeune.

Le plus jeune se retourna et regarda dans l'allée. Elle était déserte. Il se remit face à l'autre qui lui tendait quelque chose, enveloppé d'un tissu noir. Il s'en saisit et dit (1) : 

- Très bien je lui montrerai. J'espère de tout mon cœur que c'est vraiment ce qu'il faut faire. Je ne veux pas la briser. Quand devrais-je lui montrer à votre avis ?

- Eh bien, le 21 septembre serait la date la plus propice. Si elle le sait avant elle voudra commencer de suite et il ne faut surtout pas. Il en va du bon fonctionnement de cette … mission, qu'elle ne puisse pas intervenir avant.

- Très bien, vous pouvez compter sur moi.

Ils se serrèrent la main et le plus âgé disparut dans une gerbe d'étincelles de couleurs chaudes.

L'autre tourna sur lui-même et disparut à son tour. 

0o0o0o0

Quelques secondes plus tard, le plus âgé apparut dans une vieille maison à l'aspect tellement négligé qu'on aurait pu la croire abandonnée. Il regarda autour de lui et aperçut un jeune garçon blond assit dans un fauteuil, devant un feu de cheminée. Il s'approcha et murmura:

- J'ai fait du mieux que j'ai pu. J'espère l'avoir convaincu. Pense tu que ta mère va se rallier à elle? 

- Lui avez-vous donné ce que je lui destinais?

- Oui, bien sur! Mais est tu certain que cela sera suffisant?

- Ca le sera. 

Puis il ajouta avec force:

- Si elle reçoit bien le message, elle changera.

Il se tourna vers la fenêtre et regarda au dehors, la misère humaine.

0o0o0o0

Pendant ce temps là l'autre homme apparaissait devant de grandes grilles. Il regarda alentour et s'avança vers la porte d'un bâtiment non loin de là. Il pénétra dans le bâtiment, gravit une volée de marche puis, tournant à l'angle d'un couloir ilmonta encore quelques marches et entra dans un bureau.

- Bonsoir, enfin rentré de votre rendez-vous nocturne? Tout s'est bien passé?

L'homme se tourna vers la femme qui venait de parler. Puis il rétorqua d'une voix lasse:

- Ca ne m'étonne pas que vous m'ayez attendu. Vous êtes beaucoup trop curieuse. Enfin, pour répondre à votre question, oui tout s'est bien passé. Il m'a remis quelque chose à remettre à quelqu'un.

- Et qui donc?

Voyant qu'il ne répondait pas la femme ricana:

- Voyons, vous ne croyez tout de même pas que je vais aller le répéter à qui que se soit! C'est vraiment ridicule.

Alors l'homme forma un nom avec ses lèvres et la femme s'écria, horrifiée:

- Non! C'est impossible! Pas elle!

* * *

Voilà, c'était le prologue! J'espère que ce début, un peu court je l'avoue, vous a plu. J'espère mettre la suite la semaine prochaine. Si vous avez remarqué une faute d'orthographe informez moi s'il vous plait. 

1: Le corbeau et le renard de La Fontaine. Cette phrase s'est imposée d'elle-même donc …


	2. Lily

Je voulais remercier **Puki **et **Elayna Black** pour leur reviews. Merci merci merci.

* * *

Note : Voilà, je vous présente ma première fic, mon premier essai, soyez indulgents. J'espère que ma fic vous plaira.

Disclaimer : Bien entendu, rien n'est à moi, tout est à la très talentueuse JK Rowling (à part quelques personnages secondaires que vous reconnaitrez aisément). Et je ne gagne pas d'argent grâce à cette fic.

Bon, pas plus de blabla, voici ma fic : 

**Le début :**

C'était un jour d'été très chaud. Lily, une jeune fille rousse de 17 ans, attendait patiemment que ses parents aient fini de se préparer pour aller acheter ses fournitures scolaires. Elle allait entrer en septième année au collège Poudlard, l'école de magie, et avait reçu sa lettre le matin même. Lettre qui contenait sans surprise son badge de préfète en chef.

Ses parents enfin prêts ils partirent tous les trois en direction de Londres et plus précisément du chemin de traverse. Il tardait à Lily d'arriver car elle allait retrouver son petit ami James Potter, un sorcier, tout comme elle. Durand le chemin elle se remémora ses six dernières années dans le plus beau château qu'elle ait jamais connu : Poudlard.

0o0o0 Souvenirs 0o0o0

C'est à onze ans qu'elle avait reçu sa lettre de Poudlard. Elle avait été tellement fière d'apprendre qu'elle était une sorcière. Depuis toute petite, des bizarreries se produisaient autour d'elle sans jamais qu'elle ne comprenne pourquoi. Elle avait enfin eu la réponse à sa question. 

Malheureusement son bonheur avait vite été entaché par la jalousie de sa sœur Pétunia. Elles qui avaient été si proches durant leur enfance s'étaient éloignées peut à peut à force de "monstres" "aberration" et autres mots du même genre. Lily en avait été très affectée.

Elle avait espéré, malgré son nouveau statut de sorcière, garder l'amitié, si précieuse, de sa sœur. La sorcellerie lui avait donné une ennemie. Elle n'était arrivée à trouver la paix qu'à Poudlard.

Dans le train la menant à l'école qu'elle avait fait la connaissance de ses futurs amis.

Arrivée en retard à cause de Pétunia qui avait prétendu un mal de ventre pour l'empêcher d'arriver à l'heure Lily avait parcouru le train afin de trouver une place. Elle s'était arrêtée devant une cabine déjà occupée par deux jeunes filles, Heather White et Kelyn Simmons.

Elles avaient fait connaissance et étaient vite devenues amies.

Durant le voyage, trois garçons, un avec des cheveux blond et des yeux miel, l'autre des cheveux noir et les yeux bleu, les troisième avait lui aussi des cheveux noir mais avait des yeux chocolat et des lunettes. Lily avait tout de suite trouvé le troisième très mignon. Ils étaient rentrés dans leur compartiment car un groupe de garçons de troisième année les avaient virés du leur. Ils s'étaient donc installés, sans gêne, et avaient entrepris de se présenter. Il s'agissait de Remus Lupin, Sirius Black et James Potter.

Ils avaient tout les six atterri à Gryffondor. Et elle avait été heureuse.

Les quatre premières années s'étaient passées tranquillement, et l'amour de Lily envers James s'était renforcé. Un événement était venu marquer leur cinquième année d'enseignement. James avait demandé à Lily de sortir avec lui et elle avait accepté. Malgré son immense bonheur, Lily avait demandé à James de garder leur "liaison" secrète. Elle avait très peur des réaction de tous. Ses amies, le fan club de James ainsi que le reste de l'école. En effet, que la "miss-je-sais-tout" sorte avec le "beau-gosse" de Poudlard aurait été le plus grand drame des groupie et aurait alimenté les potins durant des longs mois. Malgré tous les problèmes qu'il aurait pu lui attirer, James ne faisait que la regarder et elle devait s'empêcher de faire de même. Elle mit alors un plan sur pied : Le harcèlement.

James fut d'accord et c'est là que commencèrent les déclarations d'amour incessantes de James Potter à Lily Evans. Puis Lily lança une rumeur : James Potter ne voulait sortir avec elle que parce qu'elle était la seule à lui résister. En effet comment expliquer que James s'intéressait autant à elle à part qu'elle était celle qui manquée sur son tableau de chasse ? Durand la journée elle faisait comme si elle le détestait. Mais le soir ils se retrouvaient dans la salle sur demande, que les maraudeurs avaient découvert depuis quelques semaines, et laissaient libre cours à leur amour. Lily prétendait réviser, James été sensé chercher de nouveaux plans pour séduire la rouquine.

La septième année serait la dernière à Poudlard et Lily et James avaient décidés d'un commun accord de se montrer au grand jour. Il était temps d'assumer leur amour.

0o0o0 Fin des souvenirs 0o0o0

Arrivée sur le chemin de traverse, Lily partit avec ses parents acheter ses fournitures. Ils commencèrent par Fleury et Bott puis allèrent à l'animalerie chercher du miam-hibou pour sa chouette Athéna. Les achats prirent toute la matinée. Quand, à midi, ils eurent terminé, Lily dit au revoir à ses parents et se dirigea chez Florian Fortarôme pour y retrouver James.

Elle s'approcha et l'aperçut à la terrasse. Tout doucement elle s'avança et posa ses mains sur ses yeux elle aurait voulu dire "qui c'est ?" mais elle savait que sa voix la trahirait.

- Coucou ma chérie !

Lily sursauta.

- Comment a tu su que c'était moi ? lui demanda-t-elle, boudeuse.

- Voyons Lily jolie comment pourrais-je ne pas reconnaître tes jolies mains ? Et puis il faudrait aussi que tu change ton parfum. J'ai senti ton odeur depuis un petit bout de temps.

Elle tira la chaise et s'assit à côté de lui en croisant les bras. Un bébé !

- Pourquoi je peux jamais te surprendre ? C'est pas juste.

- Boude pas petite Caliméro. C'est parce que je t'aime très très fort que je te reconnais à ton parfum, tes mains, ta voix …

Lily soupira. Puis elle murmura :

- Alors, à la rentrée nous sortirons officiellement ensemble ? 

- Oui, lui répondit James avec un sourire, j'en ai marre de toutes ses midinettes qui me harcèlent pour être avec moi car elles croient que je ne veux sortir avec toi car tu es la seule qui me résiste. La première fois que j'ai entendu ça j'ai éclaté de rire.

- Oui c'est moi qui aie lancé cette rumeur. Et puis les filles commençaient à se douter de quelque chose, à cause de nos retrouvailles nocturnes.

- Sirius aussi. Heureusement que Remus à eu le tact de ne rien dire quand il l'a découvert. Et sans lui nous aurions eu du mal à nous voir aussi souvent. Vraiment, je ne suis pas mécontent que la comédie soit terminée, on pourra se voir tout le temps.

- Je vais t'énerver à force !

- Oh non, tu te lasseras avant moi.

- Dit tout de suite que tu m'aimes plus que je t'aime.

- Exactement.

- Bon vu que je n'ai pas envie de me disputer avec toi aujourd'hui tu as gagné mais tu ne perds rien pour attendre, rétorqua la rouquine.

Elle leva la main et passa commande pour elle et James. Puis elle demanda :

- Et qu'a tu prévu pour cet après midi ?

- Eh bien, nous promener puis aller au cinéma dans le Londres moldu et enfin te ramener chez toi.

Elle acquiesça et lui fit un grand sourire. Elle était vraiment heureuse de passer l'après midi en sa compagnie. Quand vint l'heure de se séparer ils s'embrassèrent amoureusement et se quittèrent en se souriant, heureux d'avoir pu passer un si bel après midi ensemble.

* * *

Voilà, mon deuxième chapitre. J'espère vous avoir donné envie de continuer à lire ma fic. J'essaierai de mettre la suite la semaine prochaine. 


	3. La rentrée

Merci à **Puki** et **Elayna Black** pour leurs reviews, comme prévue voici la suite :

* * *

Note : Voilà, je vous présente ma première fic, mon premier essai, soyez indulgents. J'espère que ma fic vous plaira.

Pour les besoins de ma fic, Narcissa Black a le même âge que Lily et les autres. Imaginez que Lucius à deux ans de plus.

Disclaimer : Bien entendu, rien n'est à moi, tout est à la très talentueuse JK Rowling (à part quelques personnages secondaires que vous reconnaitrez aisément).

**La rentrée :**

Un bruit. Une sonnerie ? Lily ouvrit doucement les yeux et regarda son réveil. Oh non, déjà 11 heures. Elle se leva précipitamment et couru à la salle de bain se doucher. Mais pourquoi sa mère ne l'avait pas réveillée ? Le train partait à 11 h 45 et il fallait un quart d'heure pour arriver à la gare. Elle n'avait donc que trente minutes pour se préparer. Non même pas ! Il fallait qu'elle soit à 11 h 15 maximum à la gare car elle devait accueillir les nouveaux. Ah dur boulot de préfète en chef. Elle ne prit que cinq minutes pour se doucher et une et demi pour s'habiller. Elle décida qu'elle déjeunerait dans la voiture.

Lily dévala les escaliers à toute vitesse et s'arrêta devant la vieille horloge qui trônait dans l'entrée. 8 h 15. Stupéfaite elle remonta dans sa chambre et regarda son réveil. 11 h 13.

- Je vais la tuer.

Elle redescendit doucement en bas, prit un verre dans le buffet, le remplit d'eau fraiche et remonta les escaliers tout aussi doucement. Elle pénétra dans la chambre de sa sœur sur la pointe des pieds et s'approcha du lit. Pétunia dormait. Lily leva le verre au dessus de la tête de sa sœur et, d'un coup, le renversa. Puis elle se précipita dans sa chambre et verrouilla sa porte. Elle entendit un cri à travers la cloison et sourit doucement. Revanche !

Elle s'assit sur son lit et entreprit de vérifier sa valise. Elle rajouta encore quelques livres, une photo de sa sœur et elle du temps où elles se parlaient encore ainsi qu'un petit coquillage offert lui aussi par sa sœur quand elle avait 7 ans.

Elle soupira et jeta un coup d'oeil à son réveil qu'elle avait remis à l'heure. Il était temps de descendre déjeuner.

Elle se dépêcha d'aller à la cuisine, et remarqua sur la table une tasse de thé ainsi que des croissants. Elle s'assit sur une chaise et entreprit donc de tout finir, n'hésitant pas sur la quantité de confiture de mûre à étaler dans ses croissants.

- Tu as bientôt fini ma chérie ?

Mme Evans venait d'entrer dans la cuisine et regardait sa fille tendrement. Elles n'allaient pas se revoir de sitôt. Les examens étant à la fin de l'année, Lily avait préféré rester à Poudlard durant les vacances pour profiter pleinement de l'immense bibliothèque abritée par le château.

Et puis, bien que sa mère ne le sache pas, Lily espérait passer un peu de temps en compagnie de son petit ami sans avoir tous les habitants du collège sur le dos. Car elle en était sûre. Quand les élèves apprendraient qu'elle sortait avec le beau gosse de Poudlard, elle allait en voir de toutes le couleurs. Les membres du fan club de James Potter allaient lui faire regretter d'être née et surtout "d'avoir fait main basse" sur le célébrissime attrapeur de Gryffondor.

- Oui maman, plus que un ou deux croissants et ce sera fini.

- J'aimerais bien savoir ou tu mets tout ce que tu engouffres. Tu manges comme deux voire trois et tu ne grossis même pas.

- Tu sais maman, je fais du sport, à ce qu'il paraît ça aide pas mal.

- Oui, mais une heure de footing par jour ça n'élimine pas les huit croissants que tu manges tous les matins, ni les tablettes de chocolats que tu grignotes entres les repas, ni tout le reste d'ailleurs.

- Ecoute maman, j'ai compris ou tu voulais en venir. Non je ne prends pas de médicaments, Non je ne me fais pas vomir, Non je n'ai aucun moyen pour ne pas grossir qu'avoir un bon organisme qui me permet de manger ce que je veux et de faire une heure de footing tous les matins.

- Oui, excuse moi de t'embêter mais je m'inquiète. Comme toutes les mères d'ailleurs.

- Maman, je ne suis pas maigre. Je suis normale. Mince. Bon allez j'ai fini. Pourra-t-on partir quand tu te seras habillée ? J'aimerais bien être à onze heure à la gare.

- D'accord ma chérie, je vais m'habiller et on part. Tout est prêt ?

- Oui. Je descends ma valise et Athéna dans la voiture.

Puis Lily se leva et monta dans sa chambre pour finir de se préparer. Elle se regarda dans son miroir et décida de ne se mettre qu'un coup de crayon noir sur les yeux. Elle ne voulait pas ressembler à une barbie. Elle était vêtue d'un simple petit haut à manche longue et d'une jupe qui lui arrivait aux genoux. Simple et naturel. Elle prit sa valise dans une main, la cage d'Athéna dans l'autre et descendit mettre ses affaires dans le coffre de la voiture.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, elles arrivaient à la gare. Mme Evans embrassa longuement sa fille et lui souhaita bonne chance pour cette dernière année. Lily lui sourit et franchit le passage qu'il la séparait de la voie 9¾. Elle regarda autour d'elle et ne vit que quelques élèves. Il n'était que onze heures et la plupart des élèves n'arrivaient qu'a onze heures et quart voire et demie.

Soudain elle senti deux mains se poser sur ses yeux. Elle sourit.

- Bonjour Sirius. Tu vas bien ?

- Comment t'a su que c'était moi, lui répondit-il boudeur.

- Voyons Sirius. Tu as des mains de garçon, je reconnaîtrais celles de James très facilement et Remus et Peter sont trop matures pour faire ça. Qui veut tu que se soit d'autre ?

- Ok, ok, tu as gagné. Mais c'est pas juste. Et puis d'ailleurs, pourquoi tu reconnaîtrais celle de James facilement ?

Lily rougit et se mit à chercher une excuse à toute vitesse. Puis elle vit Sirius éclater de rire.

- Pas besoin de rougir. James m'a déjà dit que vous sortiez ensemble. Il m'a tout raconté.

Lily rougit encore plus et Sirius se remit à rire.

- N'ais pas l'esprit si tordu. Il m'a juste dit que vous sortiez ensemble depuis la cinquième année et que vous vous cachiez par peur de la réaction des autres. Il ne m'a rien dit de plus. Tu t'es trahie toute seule. Mais n'empêche ce n'est vraiment pas sympa de ne pas m'avoir mit au courant alors que Remus le savait.

- Remus avait deviné tout seul, tu n'avais qu'à faire pareil, lui rétorqua-t-elle.

- Je n'ai pas les capacités de Remus.

- Tu es un animagus.

- Ce n'est pas pareil.

- Bon on ne va pas se fâcher. Tu sais quand est-ce que James arrive ?

- Bientôt normalement. Il a dit qu'il viendrait tôt. Vers et quart je pense. Tu n'as plus que dix petites minutes à attendre. Pendant ce temps tu n'as qu'à faire rentrer les premières années.

Durant un quart d'heure, Lily s'occupa des premières années et s'informa de qui serait le ou la deuxième préfet ou préfète en chef. Elle apprit que ce serait Narcissa Black et en fut soulagée. C'était l'une des seules Serpentard qui ne l'insultait pas. Lily espérait que tout se passerait bien durant cette année avec elle.

Puis elle aperçut James qui arrivait. Elle attendit qu'il approche. Il lui avait dit qu'il verrait de quelle manière ils apprendraient à tout le monde qu'ils sortaient ensembles. Elle commença à stresser. Elle voulait encore attendre un peu. Y aller petit à petit. Puis James fut là. Elle le regarda, interrogative.

Il se pencha vers elle.

Et l'embrassa.

Tout à coup il n'y eu presque plus un bruit autour d'eux. Juste quelques premières années qui ne savaient pas se qui se passait et qui chuchotaient avançant diverses hypothèses.

Lily rougit. Elle se sépara de James et regarda aux alentours. La plupart des filles la regardait méchamment, les garçons hallucinés, et les plus jeunes se demandaient encore ce qu'il ce passait.

Peu à peu les conversations reprirent, c'est à ce moment là que Kelyn et Heather arrivèrent. Elles s'approchèrent interrogatives. Lily espérait de tout son cœur qu'elles ne lui en voudraient pas de lui avoir caché même si elle n'y croyait pas trop.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il ce passe ici, demanda Kelyn de sa petite voix.

- Heu, hé bien en fait ….

- Lily et moi sortons ensemble et nous venons de nous embrasser devant toute cette assemblée, coupa James.

Lily rougit encore. Heather et Kelyn ouvrirent de grands yeux et s'exclamèrent en même temps :

- Waouh !!

- Combien de temps ça fait ? demanda Heather

- Heu, en fait ça fera deux ans dimanche.

- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi tu nous le dit que maintenant ? Tu nous fais pas confiance ? Tu nous aimes plus ?

- Mais si Kel ! C'est juste que je ne voulais le dire à personne.

- C'est pour ça que Remus était au courant ! dit Sirius, un sourire en coin.

- Remus avait deviné tout seul on ne lui avait rien dit. Vous n'aviez qu'à trouver vous aussi.

- Ok, ok, calme toi ! Enfin bon James aurait pu trouver une façon moins brutale de l'annoncer.

- Oh, c'est bon ! répondit ledit James. Il va y avoir des ragots durant 2 semaines maximum et les commères se lasseront.

- Si ce n'est que des ragots, je survivrais mais je ne crois pas qu'il y aura que ça, murmura Lily.

Kelyn et Heather la regardèrent et comprirent. Il allait falloir surveiller la préfète en chef pour vérifier qu'il ne lui arrive pas de malheureux accidents. L'année n'allait pas être de tout repos, Lily avait brisé le rêve de la plupart des filles de l'école de Poudlard, elles allaient donc sûrement chercher à se venger.

Tout à coup le train émit un sifflement. Il était tant d'embarquer. Ils coururent et s'installèrent dans la cabine où ils avaient déjà déposé leurs affaires.

Une nouvelle année commençait.

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! Rendez-vous la semaine prochaine.

Sam


	4. Le Piège

Merci à **Puki** et **Elayna Black** pour leurs reviews.

Note : Voilà, je vous présente ma première fic, mon premier essai, soyez indulgents. J'espère que ma fic vous plaira.

Pour les besoins de ma fic, Narcissa Black à le même âge que Lily et les autres. Imaginez que Lucius à deux ans de plus.

Disclaimer : Bien entendu, rien n'est à moi, tout est à la très talentueuse JK Rowling (à part quelques personnages secondaires que vous reconnaîtrez aisément).

* * *

**Le piège**

Cela faisait deux semaines et demi que les cours avaient recommencé et Lily avait déjà dû faire face à une dizaine "d'accidents", avait reçu une cinquantaine de lettre de menace et elle commençait à craquer. Heureusement qu'elle avait ses amies qui l'aidaient à déjouer tous les plans contre elle.

On était samedi et il y avait la première sortie à Pré-Au-Lard. Lily était en train de se préparer dans sa chambre de préfète en compagnie de ses deux meilleures amies, Heather White et Kelyn Simmons. Elles étaient toutes les trois très différentes. Tandis que Lily était la plus petite avec son petit mètre 59, Heather était la plus grande avec 1 mètre 72, Kelyn se situait au milieu avec 1 mètre 65.

Heather avait les cheveux noirs, de jolis yeux bleus et un physique de mannequin que lui enviaient la plupart des filles de l'école. Elle ne faisait cependant rien pour garder la ligne qu'une heure de footing tous les matins en compagnie de ses meilleures amies, aucun régime. Elle estimait que se restreindre ou se faire vomir n'était pas bon pour la santé, elle mangeait donc à sa faim même si elle avait un faible appétit.

Kelyn quand à elle avait les cheveux blond. Un blond tellement clair qu'il devenait presque blanc quand le soleil les éclairait. Elle avait des yeux chocolat et contrairement à ses amies, elle avait des rondeurs. Elle n'était cependant pas complexée par sa ligne jugeant que si elle était comme ça c'était la vie. Elle n'avait pas envie de faire un régime et le seul sport qu'elle pratiquait était le footing mais juste parce que ses amies avaient insisté pour qu'elle les accompagne.

Elles étaient toutes les trois en train de terminer de se préparer quand elles entendirent frapper à la porte de la chambre. De nature suspicieuse depuis que quelqu'un avait lancé un sort au dessus de la porte pour que la première personne qui la passerait (la porte) deviendrait entièrement marron, Lily entrouvrit la porte.

Une jeune fille se tenait sur le pas. De taille moyenne, les cheveux clairs, Lily crut reconnaître une Serdaigle mais de là à lui donner un nom, elle aurait eu du mal. Elle ouvrit la porte un peu plus et demanda à la jeune fille qui commençait à se tordre les mains :

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Si c'est pour me menacer ou pour me faire des propositions ce n'ai pas la peine je ne quitterais jamais James.

- Eh bien, en fait je venais pour te prévenir que des filles veulent te tendre un piège cet après midi à Pré-Au-Lard.

- Oh, heu rentre alors ! balbutia Lily en comprenant sa méprise.

Elle s'écarta et laissa passer la jeune fille.

- Excuse-moi de t'avoir agressée mais avec ce qui ce passe en ce moment. Oh fait, je ne sais même pas comment tu t'appelles.

- Ellen, je m'appelle Ellen Corin.

- Enchanté Ellen, je pense que tu sais qui mous sommes.

- Oui évidemment, j'aurais eu du mal à le louper.

- Bon, et c'est quoi cette histoire de piège, les interrompit Kelyn, impatiente. Et puis comment t'es au courant ?

- En fait cette nuit, j'étais en train de dormir quand j'ai été réveillée par deux filles de mon dortoir qui sortaient en douce. Comme je suis assez curieuse, je les ai suivies jusque dans le parc. Je me suis cachée derrière un buisson et peu de temps après, d'autres filles les ont rejointes. Il y en avait deux de septième année de Serdaigle, trois de sixième et une de septième année de Gryffondor, une de sixième et deux de septième année de Pouffsoufle et trois de septième année de Serpentard.

- Y en avait même de Serpentard ?

- Oui mais elles je crois que c'est parce que elles ne t'aiment pas depuis toujours. Quoi qu'il en soit, il y en a une qui a volé du polynectar dans la classe de Slughorn et elles y ont mis des cheveux de Potter. Elles veulent se faire passer pour lui et t'attirer quelque part loin du village pour te faire subir plein de truc. Je n'ai pas compris tout ce qu'elles ont prévu mais à ta place je ferais attention et ne quitterais pas Potter de la journée.

Kelyn, Heather et Lily se regardèrent puis Lily dit à Ellen :

- Tu veux bien patienter deux minutes dans la salle de bain s'il te plaît ?

- Oui si tu veux

Les trois filles attendirent qu'Ellen soit partie et que Lily et lancé un sort pour empêcher d'écouter aux portes pour commencer.

- Tu crois qu'elle dit la vérité ? attaqua Heather.

- Ben je pense, je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi elle nous aurait dit ça si c'était un mensonge. Il n'y aurait vraiment aucun intérêt, lui répondit Lily.

- Moi je pense que si elle nous l'a dit c'est qu'elle t'apprécie un petit peu. On devrait lui faire confiance.

- Dites, j'ai une idée, murmura Heather toute excitée, si on tendait un piège à ces filles ? Je suis sûre que les garçons nous donneraient un coup de main. Ecoutez, on les laisse faire ce qu'elles veulent, Lily, à un moment, y aura sûrement une tentative des filles pour éloigner James. Il s'éloigne et toi quand le faux James revient, tu le suis. Et nous et les garçons on te suis et arrivés là bas, on leur lance un sort.

- Ah oui, ça c'est une bonne idée. Lily, t'es d'accord?

- Ben, c'est-à-dire je ne crois pas que … Bon allez d'accord, céda-t-elle sous le regard implorant de ses amies. Qu'est ce qu'on lance comme sort ?

- Oh ! Heu … on dira aux garçons de trouver un bon sort. Bon, Kelyn tu peux dire à Ellen de revenir. On lui demande si elle veut venir avec nous et si elle veut pas on la laisse partir mais on lui jette un sort pour qu'elle oublie pour la journée. Vous êtes d'accord ?

- Si tu veux Heather. Allez Kel va la chercher.

Kelyn se leva et alla ouvrir la porte de la salle de bain. Ellen en sorti timidement et regarda les filles qui la dévisageait. C'est Heather qui lui expliqua se qu'elles attendaient d'elle.

- Nous allons nous même tendre un piège à ses filles. Elles vont prendre pour toutes celles qui embêté Lily durant les dernières semaines. Alors maintenant c'est simple tu es de notre côté et tu nous aide ou tu reste neutre et on te jette un sort pour que tu oublie que tu es venue nous voir. Tout du moins tu oublieras jusqu'à qu'on ait piégé ces filles. A toi de choisir.

- De votre côté. Je suis venue vous voir parce que je trouve que ce qu'elles veulent faire est méprisable mais aussi parce que je ne les aime pas trop, avoua-t-elle. Elles se prennent pour les reines de Serdaigle et les autres ne comptent pour rien. Par contre je voudrais éviter de faire partie de votre plan.

- Tu es de notre côté ou tu ne l'es pas. Ce sera en quelque sorte une épreuve pour voir si tu es digne de confiance, dit Heather qui, elle commençait à ne plus avoir confiance en Ellen.

- C'est juste que si les autres filles me voient, elles vont se venger sur moi et je préférerais éviter. Même si je ne les aime pas, je ne veux pas qu'elles s'acharnent sur moi.

- Oh ! Ben si le problème c'est que tu ne veux pas qu'elles te voient, James te …

- Excellente idée Lily ! James désillusionnera Ellen et nous avec, c'est le meilleur pour faire ça, coupa Heather qui n'avait toujours pas confiance en Ellen et qui ne voulait pas que Lily lui parle de la cape.

Lily regarda Heather et comprit. Heureusement qu'elle lui avait coupé la parole. James aurait sans doute fait la tête si elle avait parlé de la cape d'invisibilité à Ellen.

- Très bien, vu que tout et réglé, je propose que nous allions toutes les quatre voir les garçons pour leur faire part de notre idée.

Elles partirent alors en direction du hall où attendait le concierge qui vérifiait les autorisations de sortie. Elles sortirent sous ses yeux suspicieux et prirent une calèche. Une fois à l'intérieur, Lily, qui était la meilleure en enchantement désillusionna Ellen, le temps qu'elles trouvent James qui lancerait un sort plus puissant. En effet, son père étant auror, James avait apprit tout petit quelques sort de camouflage qu'il maîtrisait maintenant très bien. Elles arrivèrent à Pré-Au-Lard rapidement et se mirent aussitôt à la recherche des garçons qui devaient les attendre aux Trois Balais ou dans la boutique de quidditch. Quand elles les trouvèrent enfin, sur le chemin qui menait aux Trois Balais, Lily leur dit qu'il fallait qu'ils se voient à l'abri des regards et ils se dirigèrent vers la forêt qui n'était pas loin. Une fois arrivés c'est Kelyn qui expliqua la situation juste après que Lily ait levé le sort de désillusion.

- Bon je vous présente Ellen qui est à Serdaigle.

Voyant que Sirius ouvrait la bouche elle l'interrompit :

- Pas de questions tant que je n'ai pas fini. Donc je disais, voici Ellen. Elle est venue tout à l'heure pour nous avertir que des filles des quatre maisons préparaient un piège à l'intention de Lily. Alors nous nous sommes dit que nous pourrions nous même leur préparer une petite surprise. Par exemple les suivre quand elles emmèneront Lily et leur lancer plusieurs sorts. Alors qu'est-ce que vous en dîtes ?

- Totalement d'accord, répondit Sirius toujours partant pour de nouvelles blagues.

- Aussi, ajouta James qui commençait à en avoir marre que toutes les filles s'en prennent à Lily. Même si elle ne lui disait jamais quand d'autres sans prenaient à elle, James n'était pas aveugle et il savait qu'elle commençait à en avoir vraiment marre.

Ils décidèrent alors qu'ils iraient tous aux Trois Balais pendant que Lily irait à la librairie. Elle attendrait un moment puis sortirait. Si elle voyait James arriver elle le suivrait car ce serait le faux James. Ils partirent tous aux Trois Balais et Lily se dirigea à la librairie. Elle y resta un moment, parcourant les rayons et elle acheta un livre pour faire plus vrai. Normalement les autres seraient déjà là attendant tout près, tous désillusionnés par les bon soins de James.

Elle sortit enfin et vit "James" se diriger vers elle. Elle lui adressa un sourire et regarda autour d'elle pour essayer d'apercevoir un indice lui indiquant qu'ils étaient tous là. Elle vit un pot de fleur se soulever légèrement et essaya de réprimer le fou rire qui menaçait de sortir. Elle se tourna vers "James" et lui demanda :

- Alors ? Que fait-on maintenant ? On rejoint les autres aux Trois Balais ou on se promène en amoureux ?

- J'avais pensé t'emmener dans un endroit particulier. Vu que ça fait va faire un mois que nous sortons ensemble.

Lily sourit. C'était la version officielle. Elle se laissa entraîner, faisant semblant de se réjouir de la surprise. Ils prirent la direction de la forêt et pénétrèrent dedans jusque dans une clairière. Lily fit semblant d'avoir la surprise de voir toutes les jeunes filles qui les attendaient.

- James ? Qu'est ce qu'on fait là ?

Sous ses yeux, "James" se transforma en une jeune fille brune de seize ou dix-sept ans. Pouffsoufle, à en juger par son uniforme. Elle remarqua Milly Trentch, Kate Crow et Cathryn Welson de Serpentard, Holly Jeyson et Claire Foneth de Serdaigle, Hayden Miller et Avril Koran de Pouffsoufle et enfin Lory Horton de Gryffondor.

Tout d'un coup, plusieurs "stupéfix" furent lancés. Lily sortit sa baguette et se joignit aux autres. Après les avoir tous stupéfixé, ils leur colorèrent la peau en vert et les cheveux en rose. Ils leur firent pousser des pustules à plusieurs endroits du corps et ils marquèrent "Jalouse" en jaune flou sur leurs joues et leur nez. Puis ils s'en allèrent, les laissant seules dans la clairière.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre. J'essayerais de poster le prochain la semaine prochaine mais je ne vous jure rien. Je suis privée d'ordinateur à cause de mon frère et je profite des heures d'informatique au lycée pour poster celui-ci.

Si vous voyez des fautes dites le moi !!


	5. Evènements

Merci à **Elayna Black **pour sa review du chapitre précédant et celui ci et à **Puki** pour sa review concernant ce chapitre.

Je précise que ce n'est pas un nouveaux chapitre (désolé **Puki** pour peut être les faux espoirs, je te promet que si j'ai le temps je posterais le prochain pendant les vacances) mais une petite correction. Mercredi, j'ai posté le chapitre sans l'avoir relu et aujourd'hui j'ai remarqué quelques petites incohérences et fautes. J'ai donc corrigé.

* * *

Note : Voilà, je vous présente ma première fic, mon premier essai, soyez indulgents. J'espère que ma fic vous plaira.

Pour les besoins de ma fic, Narcissa Black à le même âge que Lily et les autres. Imaginez que Lucius à deux ans de plus.

Disclaimer : Bien entendu, rien n'est à moi, tout est à la très talentueuse JK Rowling (à part quelques personnages secondaires que vous reconnaîtrez aisément).

**Evènements**

Depuis la vengeance qui avait eu lieu le samedi, plus personne n'osait embêter Lily Evans. Quand les responsables de maison s'étaient aperçut, le soir que plusieurs élèves - que des filles - manquaient à l'appel, ils avaient interrogé tous ceux qui étaient de sortie pour essayer de savoir où elles étaient passées. Quelques élèves les avaient vu quand elles se dirigeaient vers la forêt, les professeurs allèrent donc les chercher.

Ils les trouvèrent en plein milieu d'une clairière, à moitié dans les vapes, colorées de plusieurs couleurs fluos et toutes trempées. En effet, il avait plu en fin d'après midi et n'étant pas à l'abri des arbres elles étaient complètement mouillées.

Quand les professeurs leur avaient demandé ce qui leur était arrivé, elles avaient dit que Lily les avait toutes stupéfixées pour ensuite pouvoir les « défigurer » (elles n'ont pas vu les autres car ils étaient encore désillusionnés. Bien entendu, les professeurs ne les avaient pas cru. Comment une fille, à elle seule, pouvait venir à bout de plus de dix filles ? De plus, ils étaient tous au courant que la majorité des filles de l'école n'aimaient pas Lily Evans car elle sortait avec James Potter (rien ne leur échappe à ces profs ! lol). Les filles écopèrent donc de 1 mois de retenues avec le concierge.

Les élèves, eux, avaient compris que les Maraudeurs étaient à l'origine du changement de couleur des "jalouses", ils se tenaient donc tranquilles.

C'était maintenant mercredi et tout le monde était dans la grande salle pour le petit déjeuner. Lily mangeait avec appétit ses croissants quotidiens et elle en était au sixième quand le professeur McGonnagall vint la voir.

- Miss Evans, vous voulez bien me suivre s'il vous plaît ?

- Bien sur professeur.

Elle adressa un regard interrogatif à ses amis. Ça n'avait sûrement rien à voir avec son statut de préfète puisque Narcissa Black n'était pas là. Auraient-ils découvert qui était à l'origine du sortilège des filles jalouses ? Ou était ce pour une autre raison ? Elle n'en savait strictement rien.

Ils lui adressèrent tous un regard encourageant et James lui souffla un baiser. Elle fit mine de l'attraper en souriant et mima un « je t'aime » avec ses lèvres. Elle commença à s'inquiéter quand son professeur de métamorphose la regarda avec un air compatissant. Qu'était-il donc arrivé ? Elles allèrent jusqu'au bureau du professeur.

- Asseyez vous miss Evans. Ce que je vais vous dire va sûrement vous faire un choc.

La phrase à ne pas dire. Elle s'assit machinalement, tremblant de la tête aux pieds. Qu'est ce qui était arrivé ? Puis tout d'un coup, une idée lui vint, terrible et effroyable, un pressentiment horrible. Non ! Elle ne pouvait pas l'admettre. Il n'était rien arrivé à ses parents pas vrai ? C'était une idée stupide. Ses parents allaient très bien. Elle stressait pour rien.

Pendant que Lily angoissait, McGonnagall attendait. Quand Lily releva enfin la tête vers elle, elle soupira et commença.

- Miss Evans, vos parents ont été attaqués hier par des Mangemorts alors qu'ils étaient en train de dîner. Je suis vraiment désolée. Nous n'avons rien pu faire, ils ont reçu le sortilège de la mort.

Lily la regardait, les yeux étrangement vides. Elle essaya de se lever mais n'y arrivant pas se rassit. McGonnagall se plaça devant elle et lui dit :

- Vous n'avez rien à vous reprocher Lily. Ce n'est pas votre faute. Cette nuit a été un carnage. Ils ont tué quasiment tous les gens du quartier. Les seuls survivants sont deux enfants, des sorciers. Ils ont sans doute utilisé la magie instinctive pour se protéger.

Lily leva les yeux sur elle.

- Il ne me semblait pas qu'il y ait de sorciers où nous habitions, dit elle, la voix cassée.

Elle ne voulait pas pleurer. Ses parents n'auraient pas voulu qu'elle soit triste.

- Des enfants de moldus, répondit le professeur.

- Qui ?

- Mike et Olivia Trageer. Vous les connaissiez peut-être ? Il me semble que c'était vos voisins.

Lily sursauta. Mike et Olivia Trageer ? Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'ils aient pu être des sorciers. Ils étaient jumeaux et devaient avoir cinq ans. Non pas tout à fait. Ils étaient, si ses souvenirs étaient bon, nés en novembre.

- Où vont-ils vivre maintenant ? Je crois me souvenir qu'ils n'avaient pas de famille.

- Eh bien en fait pour commencer nous allons les héberger à Poudlard. Ils ont été choqués par leurs pouvoirs et il faut que nous les rassurions. Ils croient qu'ils sont bizarres. Et ensuite nous verrons bien où est ce qu'ils pourront loger.

Lily réfléchit un instant. Ses parents étaient morts mais ils auraient voulu qu'elle continue sa vie. Pas comme si rien ne s'était passé, pas en oubliant, en se disant que s'était la vie et qu'on n'y pouvait rien. Alors elle décida.

- Professeur, si vous ne voyez pas d'inconvénients à garder les jumeaux jusqu'à juin, je m'en occuperais après.

Le professeur McGonnagall regarda Lily avec étonnement. Elle n'avait pas pleuré ses parents, mais se proposait pour garder des enfants. Cette fille était tout simplement étonnante. Voyant McGonnagall perdue dans ses pensées, Lily crut qu'elle hésitait.

- Professeur, s'il vous plait. Je suis déjà majeure dans le monde des sorciers et je le serais le 30 janvier pour les moldus. Il n'y aura donc aucun problème. Professeur, ils me connaissent.

- Il leur faudrait de nouveaux parents et je suis certaine que vous pourriez vous occuper d'eux sans aucun problème mais il leur faut une vraie famille. Un père et une mère. Et aussi un logement.

Lily la regarda un moment. McGonnagall n'avait pas l'air d'être contre le fait qu'elle s'occupe des jumeaux. Malheureusement, elle avait raison. Mike et Olivia avaient besoin d'une Vraie famille. Elle hocha la tête.

- Très bien Professeur, je vous remercie de m'avoir mise au courant. A plus tard.

McGonnagall la regarda étrangement. Sa réaction n'était vraiment pas normale. Lily se leva, salua sa professeur de la tête et sortit. Elle referma la porte et souffla un bon coup. Elle ne voulait pas pleurer tout de suite. Elle attendrait d'être dans sa chambre. Elle commença à courir. Elle avait réussi à se retenir durant toute la conversation, en essayant de penser à d'autres choses, mais les larmes menaçaient de sortir.

Arrivée dans sa chambre. Elle s'effondra sur son lit et commença à pleurer pour ses parents mais aussi pour Mike et Olivia qui n'avaient plus aucune famille et qu'elle ne pouvait pas adopter, malgré son envie de s'occuper d'eux.

--

Pendant ce temps là James attendait impatiemment que Lily revienne.

- Depuis combien de temps elle est partie ?

- Quatorze minutes et trente ne, quarante seconde, répondit Remus en regardant sa montre.

- Punaise James, tu n'as pas bientôt terminé. Elle reviendra quand elle aura fini de parler avec McGonnagall, rajouta Heather qui commençait à s'énerver.

- D'ailleurs, renchérit Kelyn, on a cours avec de métamorphose à huit heures et il est moins cinq. Lily nous attend sûrement déjà là bas.

Ils se levèrent d'un même mouvement. Tous savaient que McGonnagall n'appréciait pas les retardataires. Ils arrivèrent alors que les autres élèves rentraient déjà, ils se précipitèrent donc dans la classe. Ils s'installèrent aux derniers rangs. Heather avec Sirius, Kelyn avec Remus et Peter avec James. Ce dernier chercha alors Lily. Ne la voyant pas et pressentant qu'il lui était arrivé quelque chose, il fit mine de se lever. Peter l'attrapa par le bras.

- N'y vas pas, chuchota-t-il. Tu vas te faire engueuler pas la prof. Elle est peut être à l'infirmerie.

- Peter, je sens qu'elle ne va pas bien. Et puis comme par hasard, McGo lui a parlé tout à l'heure. Je suis sure qu'il y a eu un problème avec ses parents ou sa sœur.

- S'il y a eu un problème comme tu dis, elle aura sûrement envie d'être toute seule, lui dit Remus qui, juste derrière, avait écouté la conversation. Reste en cours. Si elle n'est pas là à la fin des deux heures, on ira la voir, on aura plus cours jusqu'à midi.

Durant tout le cours, James angoissa. Toutes sortes d'idées lui passaient par la tête et il avait peur pour Lily. Quand, enfin, sonna dix heures, il couru à toute vitesse jusqu'à son dortoir pour récupérer la carte des Maraudeurs. Le temps qu'il la trouve - enfouie, sûrement à la va-vite, sous le matelas de Remus - les autres (tous sauf Sirius qui avait une retenue suite à l'enfermement de Miss Teigne dans un placard sous les yeux de Rusard) l'avait rejoint. Les filles poussèrent une exclamation quand elles découvrirent la carte et ce à quoi elle servait, mais se retinrent de poser des questions. James parcouru la carte et poussa un soupir de soulagement quand il remarqua la petite étiquette "Lily" dans sa chambre de Préfète en chef.

- Dans sa chambre, souffla-t-il.

- Très bien, moi et Heather on y va. Si jamais on a besoin de toi on t'appelle.

Voyant que James ouvrait la bouche pour protester, Heather le coupa.

- Kel à raison. Si Lily s'aperçoit que tu te fais autant de soucis pour elle, elle va s'en vouloir. Laisse nous faire.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elles retrouvèrent la jeune fille en larme sur son lit, regardant un album photo. Elles comprirent alors qu'un drame était arrivé. Sans qu'elles ne demandent quoi que ce soit, Lily murmura faiblement :

- Mes parents.

Elles s'approchèrent et se mirent à essayer de la réconforter.

- Ma chérie tu ne t'en veux pas j'espère ? commença Kelyn tout doucement.

- Non, tout le quartier à été rasé mais …, elle s'interrompit un moment puis reprit, je me dis que si j'aurais été là j'aurais pu les protéger, les mettre à l'abri, ou autre chose.

- Ecoutes-moi bien, dit Heather, si tu aurais été là bas, tu te serais faite tuer car tu ne les aurais sûrement pas entendus arriver.

- Oui mais si j'aurais su …

- Et comment aurais tu pu savoir ? Vas-y dit moi ? Tu n'es pas voyante que je sache. Alors arrête de t'accabler de reproches. Tes parents t'aimaient et ils n'auraient pas voulu que tu te renferme sous prétexte qu'ils soient morts. Tu le sais. S'ils auraient pu te faire passer un dernier message, je suis certaine que ça aurait été "profite de la vie". C'est eux qui te l'ont donné cette vie alors ne la gaspille pas, utilise la au mieux.

- Maintenant si cela ne te déranges pas, on va appeler James. Il se faisait un sang d'encre.

Kelyn et Heather partirent alors pour laisser la place à James qui ne tarda pas à la prendre.

- Mon cœur ! Les filles m'ont expliqué. Je suis vraiment désolé. Tu vas mieux ? Non je suis bête tu dois être triste. Tu veux en parler ? Je sais que moi après t'en avoir parlé, l'année dernière, j'allais beaucoup mieux. Ou peut être que tu ne préfères pas. Tu veux que je te laisse toute seule ? Tu veux que je reste ? Tu voudrais manger quelque chose ? Ou boire peut être ?

Lily commençait à sourire un peu. James se faisait tant de soucis pour elle et parlait tellement vite qu'elle n'avait pas le temps de placer un mot.

- James si tu me laissais répondre à tes question ?

- Oh excuse-moi ?

- Alors, voyons voir. Oui je vais mieux te voir me soulage beaucoup. Tu as raison, je suis triste mais comme m'ont dit les filles, il ne faut pas que reste cloitrée toute seule à ruminer mes idées noires, il faut que je profite de la vie. Je peux mourir d'un moment à l'autre, à cause de Tu Sais Qui ou à cause d'autre chose. Je veux jouir de la vie au maximum, pour faire honneur à mes parents. Ensuite, je ne tiens pas à en parler quand on sera sortis de cette chambre. Je ne veux pas oublier mais je préfère ne rien dire. Je ne veux pas que tu me laisse seule. Mais je ne veux pas non plus rester qu'avec toi. Je veux être entourée de vous tous. Par contre j'ai un petit creux. Tu as quelque chose à manger ?

- Je t'emmène aux cuisines.

Ils sortirent donc de la chambre. Lily n'avait pas le sourire mais les larmes ne sortaient plus. Par contre, ses joues étaient trempées et ses yeux tout rouges. Ils passèrent donc d'abord par les toilettes, histoire de sécher les joues et passer un peu d'eau sur les yeux puis se dirigèrent vers les cuisines.

A ce moment là, le professeur Dumbledore déboucha d'un couloir et s'avança vers eux.

- Miss Evans, j'aurais quelque chose à vous montrer. C'est urgent.

Lily regarda James. Y avait-t-il encore eu un malheur ? Puis lâchant James qu'elle tenait par la main, elle suivit Dumbledore qui partait déjà vers son bureau.

* * *

Comme je l'ai dit dans le précédant chapitre, je ne pourrais peut être pas poster avant deux semaines. Par contre je ne veux pas réclamer de reviews mais comme j'ai vu que j'avais beaucoup de passages si vous pouviez au moins me laisser une petite review pour me dire si vous aimez ou pas ça serait gentils car je n'ai eu des avis que de deux personnes. Merci.


	6. Souvenirs

Merci à **Elayna Black**, **Puki **et **Tchingtchong** pour leurs reviews.

Je profite que mes parents aient oublié de fermer notre salle de jeux pour poster ce petit début de chapitre pour vous faire patienter. Si jamais j'en ai l'occasion, je posterais le premier souvenir.  
Par contre, je suis désolée, je me suis pas relue. Dites le moi si vous trouvez des fautes.

* * *

Note : Voilà, je vous présente ma première fic, mon premier essai, soyez indulgents. J'espère que ma fic vous plaira.

Pour les besoins de ma fic, Narcissa Black à le même âge que Lily et les autres. Imaginez que Lucius à deux ans de plus.

Disclaimer : Bien entendu, rien n'est à moi, tout est à la très talentueuse JK Rowling (à part quelques personnages secondaires que vous reconnaîtrez aisément).

**Souvenirs**

Arrivée dans le bureau du directeur,

Tout le long du chemin, Lily se demanda ce qui avait bien pu se passer pour que Dumbledore lui-même la convoque.

Arrivée dans le bureau du directeur, Lily se mit à tout observer avec curiosité car c'était la première fois qu'elle venait ici. Elle regardait les portraits des anciens directeurs quand Dumbledore lui demanda de s'asseoir.

Elle obéit et le regarda. Il semblait préoccupé et elle attendit qu'il sorte de ses pensées et veuille bien lui expliquer pourquoi il lui avait demandé de venir.

Au bout d'un moment, commençant à en avoir marre de ce silence, elle le questionna :

- Monsieur, aurais je fais quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ?

- Non non Miss, ne vous inquiétez pas, lui répondit Dumbledore en semblant se réveiller.

Il s'arrêta un instant puis reprit :

- Le professeur McGonnagall m'a apprit que vous auriez voulu vous occuper des jumeaux, Mike et Olivia Trageer.

- Oui ! Enfin, j'aurais bien aimé mais à vrai dire le professeur McGonnagall à raison. Il vaudrait mieux qu'ils soient placés dans une vraie famille. Je veux dire, avec un père et une mère. Et puis moi quand je sortirais de Poudlard je n'aurais même pas de maison. Comment pourrais je dans ces conditions m'occuper de deux enfants de cinq ans ?

- Vous avez raison mais on ne sait jamais. Enfin, si je vous ai demandé de venir, c'est pour une raison particulière. J'ai quelque chose à vous remettre mais avant ça, il faut que je vous mette en garde. Vous ne devrez parler de ça à personne. Ensuite, sachez que le futur n'est pas encore écrit. Une seule chose, un seul acte peut tout changer. Maintenant que je vous ais mise en garde il ne me reste plus qu'à vous remettre ceci.

Il lui tendit une bassine de pierre remplit d'un genre de liquide argenté. Lily s'exclama :

- Mais c'est une pensine !!

- Exactement. Bravo pour cette brillante déduction miss Evans. Et je suppose que vous savez aussi à quoi cela sert.

- Euh si je me souviens bien, on s'en sert pour mettre des souvenirs que l'on ne veut pas oublier.

- Oui c'est à peu près ça.

- Mais à quoi peut elle me servir ? Ou plutôt, qu'est ce que ça a à voir avec ce que vous venez de me dire ?

- Dans cette pensine, il y a plusieurs souvenirs concernant le futur. Ne me demandez pas comment je l'ai eu, je ne vous répondrais pas. La personne qui me l'a donnée m'a également demandé de vous dire que Narcissa Black doit voir l'un des souvenirs mais pas tout de suite. Il faudra attendre qu'elle soit enceinte.

- Lequel devrais je lui montrer ?

- Il m'a dit que vous trouverez.

- Très bien. Dois je moi aussi attendre pour regarder certains souvenirs ?

- Cela n'était pas précisé mais je pense que plus vous les regarderez tôt mieux ce sera.

Puis prise d'une inspiration, sentant la colère monter, elle demanda :

- Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir montré avant ? J'aurais peut être pu sauver mes parents et …

- Je ne l'ai eu qu'aujourd'hui, la coupa Dumbledore.

- Oh, heu excusez moi.

Dumbledore lui tendait encore la pensine et quand Lily s'en aperçut, elle la prit. Puis elle ajouta avant de partir :

- Tout ça me semble étrange. Mais si vous voulez que je regarde ces souvenirs, je les regarderais. Je comprendrais peut être ce que cela a à voir avec moi.

Arrivée dans sa chambre, elle posa la pensine sur son bureau et se coucha sur son lit. Les évènements se précipitaient. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle fasse le point dans sa vie. Premièrement, ses parents étaient morts. A cette pensée, Lily sentit les larmes monter. Elle tenta de les refouler mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Elle se dit alors qu'il valait mieux pleurer maintenant que dans la grande salle ou en cours. Et puis, n'étaient-elles pas mieux dehors que dedans ? Elle les laissa alors couler jusqu'à ce qu'elles s'arrêtent toutes seules.

Elle se leva alors et prit la pensine. Autant en finir tout de suite avec les mauvaises nouvelles. Elle se pencha et tomba.

* * *

Désolé qu'il soit si court mais j'espère que ça vous à quand même plu. Moi j'en suis pas trop satisfaite mais bon ...  
Par contre je peut quand même vous demander quelques reviews s'il vous plait ? Je commence à désespérer


End file.
